Untitled
by kiss goodnight
Summary: Logan spends the weekend in Las Vegas with Colin and Finn. Rogan. Oneshot.


**Warning:Spoilerish**

_Untitled._

"So not that I don't mind a good weekend in Las Vegas but what exactly inspired this weekend" Colin asked finishing his whiskey

Logan shrugged "Why do you assume something inspired this weekend?"

"The only time either of us have seen you is when we are in New York, if you cant tear your self away from Rory for two seconds even to see us when were in New Haven then something has to be wrong to suddenly leave the state for a weekend" Colin stated singeing for the bartender for a refill.

"You and Rory aren't fighting are you?" Finn asked.

"Things are perfectly fine with Rory and me," Logan said quickly. Things had probably never been better for the two

"Well what is it then?" Colin asked again

"What can't a guy just want a good weekend out with this two best friends?" Logan asked smirking, it had been awhile since they had seen each other, and even longer since the three of them had gotten together. Colin was working for his father in Philadelphia. Finn spent most of his time flying back between Australia and Chicago working for his father. In addition, Logan was working for this father in New York, while spending the weekends back in New Haven with Rory.

"Never said you couldn't. But I ask again what inspired this weekend?" Colin was not about to give up, he wanted an answer, a real one.

Logan gave in "So you know how my internet company failed?" he asked seeing Colin and Finn nod, he continued on "Well I understand it, I get it, business ventures fail all the time. I am disappointed it did not work out, but I know ill get over it. I just can't shake the feeling that i'm disappointing Rory"

Finn raised an eyebrow "I highly doubt your disappointing Rory, Logan. Every time i've talked to her, she always talks about how proud she is of everything you've done and everything your doing"

"Finns right, your being ridiculas. She's not disappointed in you just because one business ventures didn't turn out the way you wanted it too" Colin paused "You did tell her right?" he asked raising an eyebrow skeptically at Logan.

Logan nodded "I told her just before we left"

"So what did she say?" Finn asked

Logan rose his scotch "She was sorry, there would be better oppurtunities...all that supportive girlfriend stuff" he grinned "that she would make it up to me later"

Both Colin and Finn broke out into identical grins, before Finn spoke "That certainly doesn't seem like she's disappointed to me and why in the hell would you call us up and ask us to come to Las Vegas when Rory said she would make it up to you later. That sounds like a pretty fucking amazing weekend to me"

Logan took in the dopey look on Finns face "I Swear to god Finn, if you do not stop picturing what I know your picturing I will chop off something you value dearly"

Finn expression instantly changed from a dopey one to one of seriousness before mumbling a quick sorry before Colin spoke "And she was ok with you coming here?"

"I know she didn't want me to, she didn't come out and say it just because she would never want to stop me from spending time with my friends. But I know she's worried."

"About what?" Finn asked before downing his beer.

"The last time I was upset, disappointed, down about something, whatever you want to call it. I ran off with my friends, got drunk, jumped off a cliff, and almost killed myself. I guess seeing me leave when something went wrong brought back those memories for her."

"That's understandable, you gave the poor girl one hell of a scare there Logan. She doesn't want ever go through that again" Colin said shaking his head as he remembered Rory yelling at him and Finn in the hospital.

"I know" Logan agreed, as he began to dig through his jacket pocket and pulled out a small Tiffany box placing it on the table in front of Colin and Finn and motioned for one of them to open it.

Finn reached out and opened the box to reveal an emerald cut diamond engagement ring. Finn looked at Logan and grinned "Logan I don't know what to say i'm flattered but your really not my type"

Colin chuckled, and Logan sent them both a glare "So what do you think?"

"So you're really ready to make her more than just your girlfriend?" Colin asked

"She already is more then my girlfriend; she's my best friend. We have been together a little over two years, and I want to spend the rest of my life without her. This is the next step. I'm ready and more then happy to take it"

Finn picked up the ring box and stared at it for a moment "That is one hell of a rock, how much?"

"Almost six thousand. Do not tell Rory, she will probably kill me if she ever finds out I spent that much on it when she would have been happy with something from a bubble gum machine. She-" Logan was about to continue when he noticed Colin looking at him funny

"What?"

"She's your best friend? What are we then?" he asked motioning between himself and Finn

"You're still my best friends, but let's face it. The last year a whole lot changed, things aren't what they used to be when we were in college," Logan stated, an awful lot had changed. They had gone from seeing each other every day to seeing each other every few months. They had really grown up. Logan was about to propose to Rory. Colin recently got involved in a serious relationship with Rebecca a girl he had met after he moved to Philadelphia. Finn, well that was one thing that would never change, he would probably never have a serious relationship or want one. They had all gotten jobs. No matter what they would always have their memories, and they would always be best friends but they all led separate lives now.

Colin nodded his head in agreement "True. So when are you going to ask her?"

Before Logan got the change to respond Finn pushed the ring back to him "You may want to put that away if you ever want Rory to see it, there are quite a few women who have yet to take their eyes off of it since you put it on the table"

Logan quickly put the ring back in his pocket "Next weekend when she comes to New York"

After a few moments of silence, Logan spoke again, "So you guys approve?"

"You need our approval?" Finn asked eyebrow rose

"No but you both have been quite for the past few minutes..."

"Of course we approve Logan. That girl is perfect for you and there is no one else in the world that would put up with you the way she does. Therefore, I just have one question for you. Who's going to be your best man?"

Logan was caught off guard, he had not really thought about it. "I guess it doesn't matter; you can decide amongst yourselves, flip a coin, whatever works"

"So I've had enough of all this heavy talk for one night, I saw a strip club a few blocks down and I think its time for a change of scenery" Finn said getting up and throwing some money on the table. As Colin and Logan followed leaving the bar.

Once outside the bar, awaiting a taxi Logan looked at his watch and realized he should call Rory. "You guys go on; i'm done for the night. I'm going to call Rory and head to bed"

Both Colin and Finn tried to hide their laughter, "You know a lot has changed when you would rather go call your girlfriend instead of going to watch hot women strip"

Logan shook his head "I know no need to rub it in. Night guys"

"Night" Colin yelled back followed by Finns laughter "Tell the future Mrs. Huntzberger I said Hello"

"She has to say yes you know" Logan said as he made his way towards the hotel across the street.

"Like she wont" Finn called after him as they got into the taxi and headed down the street

* * *

Logan stripped down to his boxers, climbed into bed grabbing his cell phone and hitting speed dial waiting for her voice. Three rings went through before he was met with her sleepy voice. "Hello"

"Hey Ace, sorry did I wake you?"

"You did. Why are you calling, is everything ok. Its almost 3 in the morning" she sound concerned

"Everything's fine. I promised id call when I got in for the night and well i'm in now so here we are"

"Isn't it kind of early for Finn to be going to bed?" she asked

"God no, Finn and Colin are gone to a strip club"

"You're not going with them?" she asked,

"What can I say, I thought id play my cards right and call my girlfriend in hopes that when I get home I can get a private showing of you stripping instead" he heard her laugh followed by a yawn. "You sound tired, get some sleep. Ill talk to you later. I love you"

"I love you too. And ill see what I can do about that private show you wanted, maybe we can work something out"

"I hope so Ace, goodnight"

"Night Logan" and with that he heard the phone click, as he tossed his own phone on the nightstand beside his bed. He could not wait to get that private show, and more importantly, he could not wait to ask Rory to be his wife.

**This was my attempt to finish my next chapter for Everything will be ok. as you can tell i was unsucessful in that but i did get a new oneshot written. Much like I thought and as my beta pointed out it kinda looses its train of thought to Vegas, i tried to fix it, but it just wasnt co-operating with me, i have a terrible headache and i just wanted to get this up. I hope its still decent the way it is now. anywho theres a link to the ring Logan shows Colin and Finn on my profile page. and REVIEW PLEASE : )**


End file.
